Une vie d'ado quoi !
by Fezana
Summary: Anaïs Williams, dix-sept ans, terminale ST2S. Elle emménage avec son petit frère et ses deux parents dans une petite ville d'Angleterre quittant New York. Ses parents ont voulut être mutés pour être plus présents auprès d'Anaïs et Gabriel. Un déménagement consentit par la jeune fille, des parents plus présents, des amis.. Anaïs à la vie d'une ado tout à fait normal et elle est heur
1. Mise en Page

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première histoire écrite. Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qu'il y aura.**

 **Ensuite cette histoire a déjà était publiée sur WattPad et Skyrock, mais j'avais envie de me mettre sur Fanfic pour les fanfictions au moins.**

 **Bien j'espère comprendre rapidement le fonctionnement de ce site.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le résumé;**

 **BIJOUXX**

 ** _Genre:_** _Amitié - Réaliste - Récit initiatique_ _\- Romance - SchoolFic_

 ** _Couples:_** _A découvrir._

 ** _Rating :_** _K - Tout public._

 ** _Mecs principaux:_** _Castiel et Lysandre._

 ** _Filles principales:_** _Sucrette (Anaïs-OC)_

 ** _Statut:_** _Terminée._

 ** _Résumé:_** _Anaïs Williams, dix-sept ans, terminale ST2S. Elle emménage avec son petit frère et ses deux parents dans une petite ville d'Angleterre quittant New York. Ses parents ont voulut être mutés pour être plus présents auprès d'Anaïs et Gabriel. Un déménagement consentit par la jeune fille, des parents plus présents, des amis.. Anaïs à la vie d'une ado tout à fait normal et elle est heureuse de déménager. Alors pourquoi s'intéresser à sa vie ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre un

# # A l'enfant qui a vu, Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, Qui a ainsi perdu, Son insouciance.  
A l'enfant qui n'a plus, Dans la vie qu'une seule issue, Apaiser sa douleur, Dans la violence, De la douce vengeance # #

La jeune fille qui chantait à voix haute se stoppa quand elle vit son frère la regarder.

 **«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** _demanda-t-elle dans son innocence._  
 **—Ana, ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle,** _répondit-il agacé._  
 **—Oui, bah j'ai pas entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**  
 **—Papa demande si tu as bientôt fini de ranger.**  
 **—Dit lui que dans une petite demie heure ce sera bon.** **»**

Le jeune garçon sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille qui était en train de déballer ses cartons après le déménagement. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle eu finit de déposer les derniers objets servant à la décoration puis rejoignit la pièce principale de la maison: Le salon.

 **«Ha, Anaïs, tu as fini ?** _fit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années._  
 **—Oui, papa, pourquoi ?** _demanda la jeune fille._  
 **—C'est le dernier jours des inscriptions pour le lycée, et le collège, tu peux aller les déposer pour ton frère et toi ?**  
 **—Yep ! Gaby, tu viens !** **»**

Le jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années tout au plus descendit les marches.  
Les deux adolescents sortirent de la maison qui se trouvait dans un magnifique quartier, non loin de leurs établissements scolaires. Gabriel, surnommé Gaby était un jeune homme de quinze ans, il rentrait cette année en troisième au collège Sweet Uni Amoris. Une taille convenable pour un garçon de son âge, des cheveux bruns aux bord du châtain généralement en bataille faisant tous son charme, accompagné des yeux verts magnifiques. Sa grande sœur, Anaïs, surnommée Ana avait dix-sept ans et rentrait en terminale ST2S au lycée Sweet Lyceum Amoris. Ses long cheveux bruns terminant en tie and dye blond étaient d'une finesse et d'une douceur rare, ses yeux de couleurs verts gris, parfois bleus en contact avec l'eau et d'une touche de marrons près de l'iris était magnifique, changeant à la lumière. Leur parents voulant changer de vie, être plus présents pour leurs enfants avaient demandés une mutation dans une petite clinique et l'avaient eu dans cette ville : Sweet Amoris City. Cela ne dérangeait personne de déménager, les enfants avaient besoins de leurs parents, et vice versa.

 **«Ana ? On va où d'abord ?** _demanda le jeune garçon._  
 **—Au collège, d'après la map du téléphone on y passe avant. Ha bah regarde il est là.** **»**

Les deux jeunes rentrèrent dans le bâtiment grisâtre.

 **«Excusez-moi,** _fit Anais_. **Nous venons d'emménager et je dois inscrire mon frère ici.**  
 **—Hum, vous avez le dossier** , _fit une dame d'une trentaine d'années._  
 **—Oui, le voilà! »** _dit-elle en le tendant._

Après l'avoir vérifier elle tendit une feuille au jeune garçon.

 **«Tu dois choisir pour la rentrée dans quel club tu voudrais participer, un choix minimum. Tu le donnera à ton professeur principal quand celui-ci te le demandera. Comme tu es nouveau, je te donne un plan de l'école au cas où. Bonne fin de vacances.**  
 **—A vous aussi, merci !»** _firent en chœur les deux frère et sœur._

Ils sortirent du bâtiment pendant qu'Anaïs regardait les clubs:

 **«Ouah, il y a un nombre incalculable de club dans ce collège regarde !**  
 **—Anaïs tu devrais...»**

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa sœur finit projetée au sol en bousculant une personne:

 **«Regarder devant toi...»** _finit son frère alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever._

Anaïs regarda la personne qu'elle avait bousculer. Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'or, une cohérence tellement magnifique de l'or et de l'argent. Une robe d'un style qu'elle ne portait pas elle même mais qui était très jolie sur cette jeune demoiselle.

 **«Ho, je suis infiniment désolée,** _précipita Anaïs._  
 **—Hum, vous devriez regarder où vous allez mademoiselle, mais ce n'est pas grave.»**

Anaïs la remercia et ils reprirent leur chemin vers le lycée. Un bâtiment pas plus différent que le collège, mais largement plus grand. Anaïs y entra non sans avoir une boule au ventre devant l'immensité des différents bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Plusieurs élèves discutaient, d'autres rentrés dans un bâtiment pour sûrement s'inscrire et encore d'autres qui repartaient. Anaïs suivit les gens qui pénétraient le bâtiment espérant ne pas se tromper. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu perdue. Elle entra dans une pièce intitulée «Salle des délégués» avec une affiche «Inscription Première GT».  
Elle fit la queue, l'inscription se passa comme celle de son frère, elle reçu un plan ainsi que des papiers pour les clubs. Au bout de dix minutes elle sortit de la salle, non sans bousculer -encore- une personne.

 **«C'est pas possible aujourd'hui ! Les gens ne savent vraiment pas où ils marchent,** _cria une jeune fille._  
 **—Ho, je suis vraiment désolée, je...»**

Anaïs se stoppa en voyant que c'était la jeune demoiselle du collège.

 **«Et bien, tu es assez maladroite,** _dit-elle avec ironie._  
 **—Oui, effectivement, désolée.**  
 **—Ça va, y'a pas de mal, mais tu devrais regarder devant toi,** _conseilla telle._  
 **—Oui, je...bien sûr,** _répondit-elle gênée._  
 **—Bon désolée mais j'y vais, au revoir.»**

La fille partit comme une flèche, une petite fille sur ses pas. Ana et Gaby sortirent de l'enceinte du lycée non sans rigoler.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers chez eux dans un pas lent, quand le téléphone d'Anaïs sonna :

#?# **Anaïs:** _Allo, maman ?_  
 **Mamounette:** _Ma chérie, tu as de l'argent sur toi ?_  
 **Anaïs:** _Oui, pourquoi ?_  
 **Mamounette:** _Tu peux passer à la boutique récupérer ma commande des fruits et légumes ?_  
 **Anaïs:** _Pas de problème, au passage je prendrais le nécessaire pour Tara._  
 **Mamounette:** _D'accord, merci ma chérie._  
 **Anaïs:** _Pas de quoi !_ #?#

Anaïs rangea son téléphone puis prévint son frère qui décida de rentrer pour finir son déménagement. Anaïs alla vers la boutique sans essayer de se perdre mais ayant un bon sens de l'orientation ainsi que l'amabilité de demander aux personnes qui passèrent près d'elle, elle trouva la boutique rapidement. Elle entra se dirigeant vers l'accueil :

 **«Excusez moi ?** _Fit-elle timidement._  
 **—Bonjour,** _répondit la vendeuse souriant_ , **que puis-je pour vous ?**  
 **—Bonjour,** _dit-elle en rendant son sourire_. **Ma mère a commandé des fruits et légumes, je venais les chercher.**  
 **—Oui, bien sûr, à quel nom je vous pris ?**  
 **—Williams.**  
 **—Très bien, je vous laisse patienter ou faire un tour, en entendant que l'on vous ramène la liste.**  
 **—Bien, merci.»**

Anaïs fit un petit tour dans le rayon animalier cherchant quelques affaires pour Tara, son chat. Elle tourna sa tête vers les laisses et les harnais et pris le plus petit qu'elle puisse trouver faisant tomber le reste des laisses. Elle souffla, " _qu'est-ce que peut être maladroite aujourd'hui_ "; **pensa-t-elle**. Elle ramassa puis pris ses produits retournant à la caisse. Après avoir payé et dit aimablement au revoir à la caissière, elle rentra chez elle.

 **«Je suis rentrée !** _cria Anaïs._  
 **—Ha merci ma chérie,** _s'exclama sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine._ **Tiens voilà le prix déboursé pour les fruits et légume.**  
 **—Merci maman.** »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis l'aida à ranger les affaires. Elle monta dans sa chambre préparant un pyjama.  
Elle se mit dans son lit avec Tara, son chat, et joua avec jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle, elle et son frère pour manger. Après avoir finit, elle remonta dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses parents.  
Elle ouvra son ordinateur et prit son casque. Musique dans les oreilles surfant sur les blogs qui s'ouvrait à elle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle écrivit son petit article.

 **#pc#** [Article numéro 53°]➡ _Bonsoir tous le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Je viens de passer ma première journée dans ma maison, ma nouvelle ville. J'ai fais mes inscriptions pour le lycée, et le collège, dans une simplicité, l'amabilité. Les gens_  
 _ici ont l'air vraiment sympathique, enfin j'espère ne pas me tromper, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux, sauf pour les bousculer ! Haha. Racontez moi votre journée! Je ne suis pas fatiguée et il me reste une journée de vacance avant la rentrée, uhu !_ - **Tara.**

 **‼** **NEW COM'S‼**

 **-Commentaire de Loli562:** _Hey Tara ! Je vais bien et toi ?! Une journée banale quoi, t'as de la chance d'être encore une journée en vacances ! Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai repris et les profs nous gavent déjà pour le bac ! Tu te rends compte, on même pas le temps de souffler et de nous remettre dans le bain des cours et du travail scolaire ! uhu !_ - **Loli.**  
 **-Commentaire de Tara782:** _Haha ! Je vais bien aussi, merci ! Ne t'en fait pas, je penserai à toi demain durant ma dernière journée ! Et bin, déjà :o ! J'espère que ça ira, je stresse déjà tellement pour ma rentrée :/_ - **Tara.**  
 **-Commentaire de loli562:** _Ha, tellement de gentillesse en toi ma chérie ! Yep, c'est déprimant :'( ! Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça ira !_ - **Loli.**  
 **-Commentaire de Tara782:** _Tu as vu ça ;) ! Haha, je te comprends et je compatis ! Je l'espère YEAAHH !_ - **Tara.**  
 **-Commentaire de Loli562:** _Merci, merci! Bon allez, bonne ma p'tite intello, j'ai cours moi :p !_ - **Loli.**  
 **-Commentaire de Tara782** : _J't'en pris :p ! Haha, bonne nuit :* !_ - **Tara.** **#pc#**

Anaïs se déconnecta puis ferma son ordinateur, terminant de surfer sur les différents réseaux sociaux. Elle aimait beaucoup être sur le blog, sa facette blogueuse lui plaisait beaucoup et Loli était une de ses rencontres. Elles avaient déjà fait des Skypes et elles s'étaient échangées leurs réseaux tout en gardant tout de même des nouvelles via leur blog respectifs. C'était son petit monde.

 **Dlick**

La bulle messenger de facebook s'afficha. Un message de l'une de ses amies.

#✉# **Laëti** \- _Hey Ana !_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Salut Laë !_  
 **Laëti** \- _Alors cette nouvelle ville ? Et l'Angleterre ?_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Plutôt paisible ! Et New York ?_  
 **Laëti** \- _Haha, toujours aussi bruyant ! Tu reviendras ?_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Bien entendu que je reviendrais ! T'as cru que j'allais vous abandonner ?_  
 **Laëti** \- _J'espère pas !_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Comment tu vas ? Et les autres ?_  
 **Laëti** \- _Tranquille, pareil pour les autres ! Et toi ?_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Pareil !_  
 **Laëti** \- _Ha, je te laisse ! Je vais aider ma mère !_  
 **Anaïs** \- _Bisous,bisous !_ #✉#

Anaïs se demanda se que sa mère pouvait bien lui vouloir à minuit, mais elle se souvint du décalage horaire. Il était dix-neuf heure là-bas. Elle surfa encore un peu puis brancha son téléphone avant de s'endormir tranquillement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**«Ana !** **  
** **—** **Anaïs !»** _cria encore le jeune homme._

Gabriel abandonna Anaïs qui dormait comme une fourche pour revenir avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il l'a mit au dessus de la tête faisant couler l'eau jusqu'à son oreille. La jeune fille sursauta sortant de son lit.

 **«Gabriel ! Je vais te massacrer ! »** _cria-t-elle._

Commença alors une course dans la maison de l'étage, ils passèrent à la cuisine, puis le salon, la salle à manger là où fous rire se firent entendre de partout. Anaïs arriva à l'attraper le tirant avec difficultés dans le jardin, arrivés, elle jeta son petit frère dans la piscine ne prévoyant pas que ce dernier la tenait. Ils étaient tout les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds, ainsi que leurs vêtements, mais ils rirent a en avoir le souffle coupé. Au bout de cinq minutes ils sortirent enfin se dirigent chacun dans leur chambre. Anaïs prit une douche puis s'habilla.  
Elle prépara des pâtes et du jambon pour son frère et elle, puis ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Anaïs monta dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone voyant plusieurs messages.

 **#** **#** **Mamounette** \- _Ton père et moi rentrons vers 18h00. J'ai laissé de l'argent pour ton frère et toi dans le pot d'argile. Allez vous chercher une tenue pour la rentrée. Bisous._  
 **Anaïs** \- _Mais j'ai plein de tenues mamoune !_  
 **Mamounette** \- _C'est pas négociable !_  
 **Anaïs** :- _Okok, à ce soir._ ##  
 **##** **Loli-** _Hey ! Alors cette dernière journée ! Tu penses à moi hein ?!_  
 **Anaïs-** _Haha ! Je me suis réveillée y'a une heure, par mon frère, on a fini dans la piscine ! Tqt, j'pense tout le temps à toi. Bon cours ma belle 3_ ##

N'ayant pas de réponse, Anaïs présuma qu'elle était sûrement en cours. Elle sortit de sa chambre pour dire à son frère qu'il devait allez faire les boutiques, mais ce dernier répondit qu'il avait la flemme et qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard.  
Anaïs prit l'argent qui lui était destiné, son téléphone, puis son sac, et sortit de la maison. Elle se dirigea sous le soleil vers la boutique de vêtement.

 **«Bonjour, bienvenue dans la boutique !** _fit une vendeuse à son arrivé._  
 **—** **Merci.»**

Anaïs se balada un peu partout dans les rayons ne savant pas trop quoi prendre. Les boutiques n'étaient pas son fort, elle ne les appréciait pas spécialement.

 **«Je peux vous aidez mademoiselle ?»** _fit une voix dans son dos._

Anaïs se retourna pour prendre la parole et refuser aimablement quand elle reconnut la jeune fille aux longs cheveux Argentés

 **«Ho, tu es la fille maladroite d'hier !** _dit-elle sans gêne._  
 **—** **Heu, oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Anaïs, ça m'éviterait ce surnom.** **  
** **—** **Oui bien sûr, désolée, moi c'est Rosalya. Alors tu as besoin d'aide ?** **  
** **—** **Heu, non pas vraiment, je cherche une tenue pour demain la rentrée.** **  
** **—** **Tu es à Sweet Lyceum Amoris ?** **  
** **—** **Oui, et comme demain c'est la rentrée...** **  
** **—** **Je vais t'aider, suis moi !»**

Anaïs n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Rosalya l'emmena dans tous les rayons posant des vêtements devant elle, puis dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle essaya une tenue qu'elle trouva simple et magnifique comme elle aime.

 **«Merci Rosalya, je l'adore !** _fit Anaïs en sortant de la cabine._  
 **—** **Haha, je t'en pris !»**

Elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse.

 **«Tu travailles ici ? Tu fais comment avec les cours ?!** _demanda Anaïs_  
 **—** **Je ne travaille pas ici, c'est la boutique de mon copain je l'aide de temps en temps.** **  
** **—** **Ha d'accord. Ca te dit un McFlury pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé ?** **  
** **—** **Ouais carrément, attends. Leight ?! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?** **  
** **—** **Oui ?** _répondit un jeune homme._ **Ho! Bonjour mademoiselle, un souci ?** **  
** **—** **Heu non,** _fit Rosalya._ **Je peux te laisser une petite heure ?** **  
** **—** **Bien sûr.** **  
** **—** **Ha merci t'es génial !»**

Elle l'embrassa puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent se dirigeant vers un Mcdonald, où elles commandèrent puis Anaïs paya. Elles s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

 **«Tu habitais où avant ?** _demanda Rosalya._  
 **—** **A New York.** **  
** **—** **New York ?! Mais pourquoi tu as déménagé ?! Je rêve d'y aller ! Les boutiques là-bas c'est le rêve !** **  
** **—** **Haha ! Le rêve et l'argent passe aussi ! Mes parents travaillaient beaucoup à l'hôpital, mon frère et moi ne les voyons plus aussi souvent et ils avaient besoins de repos, les vacances suffisaient pas alors ils ont demandé une mutation dans une petite clinique, et ils l'ont eu ici.** **  
** **—** **Ha oui, je comprends ! Mais c'est pas trop difficile de quitter ses amis ?** **  
** **—** **Un peu quand même, j'en pleurais, puis mon copain…** **  
** **—** **Ta un copain et tu me le dis que maintenant ?!** **  
** **—** **Oulah, calmos Rosalya.** **  
** **—** **Déjà tu m'appelles Rosa' et ensuite, raconte moi tout !** **  
** **—** **Hum, il s'appelle Dakota ou Dake, il a notre âge, puis ça fait sept mois que l'on est ensemble.** **  
** **—** **Ouah ! C'est génial !** **  
** **—** **Heu si tu le dis, et toi avec Leight ?** **  
** **—** **Ça fait bientôt deux ans que l'on est ensemble, il travail dans sa propre boutique et j'irais l'aider quand j'aurai terminé les cours.** **  
** **—** **Deux ans, wouhaou !** **  
** **—** **Haha, oula, j'ai pas vu l'heure, faut que j'y aille ! dit elle après avoir regardé sa montre.** **  
** **—** **Attends je te raccompagne jusqu'au parc !»**

Après être sorties du commerce, elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au parc.

 **«Bon je te laisse ici,** _fit Anaïs._  
 **—** **D'accord, bah on se voit au lycée de toute façon !** **  
** **—** **Ouep, à demain !»**

Anaïs commença à partir passant par le parc, elle se retourna quand une voix l'appela.

 **«Ana' attends !** **  
** **—** **Rosa ?!»**  
 ****  
Elle reprit son souffle:

 **«Tiens c'est mon numéro, envoie moi un message demain matin pour que je te dis où je suis dans le lycée !** **  
** **—** **Ha merci c'est gentil !**  
 **—** **De rien, à demain !»**

Après ça, Anaïs rentra chez elle le cœur en joie, d'avoir déjà une amie sans même avoir commencée les cours.

« **Je suis rentrée !** **  
** **—** **Et bah tu étais où Ana' ? Quand j'ai été à la boutique tu étais déjà partie,** _demanda Gabriel._  
 **—** **Oui, j'étais avec une amie...** **  
** **—** **Une amie ? Tu t'es déjà faite une amie,** _cria presque sa mère._  
 **—** **Heu, oui.** **  
** **—** **Mais c'est génial !** **  
** **—** **Il est dix-sept heure trente, je vais promener un peu Tara.** **  
** **—** **Ana', c'est un chat, tu pourrais la laisser se promener seule..** ** _._** _fit le père._  
 **—** **Papa, je ne veux pas que Tara soit empoisonné comme le chat de Gaby. Perdre Melo était dur pour moi, alors si je perds Tara, je ne m'en remettrai pas.»**

Anaïs sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Melo, le chat de Gabriel avait été retrouvé agonisant sur le trottoir dans leur ancienne ville. Depuis Anaïs refuse de laisser Tara se promener seule.

 **«Tara, ma douce vient.»**

Anaïs mit l' harnais et la laisse, puis prit son mini carnet et quelques jouets pour Tara. Elle se dirigea vers le parc se promenant un peu puis se posa à l'ombre dans un coin, sous un arbre. Elle joua un peu avec Tara puis ouvra son petit carnet où elle griffonna un petit dessin. Un ange. Avec une petite citation " _la seule personne qui voit tes peines, tes douleurs, tes souffrances, mais aussi tes joies, tes rires, et ton bonheur, c'est ton ange gardien_ _._ "  
Quand Anaïs releva la tête de son carnet, elle vit que Tara s'était endormie avec sa pelote entre les pattes ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle rangea ses affaires puis pris Tara dans ses bras se dirigeant chez elle.  
Arrivée, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre posa Tara dans son panier. Elle lui retira sa laisse puis son harnais, ce qui fit bouger le petit chat mais il s'endormit vite. Après ça, elle partit à la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche puis ressortit cherchant un pyjama, comme le sien est trempé à cause de la baignade de ce matin avec son frère.  
Elle descendit manger, regarder la télévision puis remonta dans sa chambre. Elle prépara son sac pour le lendemain, vérifia d'avoir tout, papiers, carnet, trousses, cahiers, carte de cantine et un peu d'argent…  
Vingt-trois heures, elle se coucha mettant son réveil à sept-heures, puis elle essaya de s'endormir du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré le stress, mais aussi le fait qu'elle avait l'habitude de s'endormir vers une ou deux heures du matin.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une musique plutôt douce réveilla la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement. Lâchant un grognement, elle arrêta son réveil. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda vite fait les réseaux sociaux avant de descendre.

 **«Salut tout le monde.»** _fit la jeune fille._

Elle prit un café et un croissant qu'elle mangea rapidement pour ne pas se mettre en retard. Elle remonta dans sa chambre ouvrant ses rideaux puis elle fit son lit. Sept-heures vingt, elle alla dans la salle de bain se débarbouilla puis s'habilla avec la tenue achetée la veille puis se maquilla.  
Sept-heures quarante. Elle prit son sac, caressant une dernière fois Tara, puis descendit. Elle passa à la cuisine prenant une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale avant de dire au revoir à ses parents.  
 ****  
 **«Gaby, si tu veux qu'on fasse la route ensemble, descends !»** _cria Anaïs en bas des escaliers._

Le jeune homme descendit quelques secondes plus tard et les deux jeunes partirent de la maison.

 **«Pas trop stressé ?** _fit la sœur_  
 **—** **Ca va et toi ?** **  
** **—** **Un peu quand même. J'ai peut-être une amie mais je stresse.** **  
** **—** **D'ailleurs tu l'as connais d'où ?** **  
** **—** **Tu te souviens de la fille que j'ai bousculée deux fois durant les inscriptions ?** _Elle vit son frère acquiescer._ **Et bien je l'ai recroisée à la boutique et on a sympathisé** , _sourit-elle._  
 **—** **Elle a l'air sympa !** **  
** **—** **Yep, on est arrivés pour toi. On se voit ce soir !»**

Anaïs sortit son téléphone :

 **#** ✉ **#** **Anaïs-** _Salut Rosa ! C'est Anaïs, je vais bientôt arriver au lycée, dis moi que tu y es !-_  
 **Rosa'-** _Oui j'y suis ! Haha, stress pas autant ça va aller. Je suis près d'un grand arbre, c'est le seul que tu ne pourras pas rater !_  
 **Anaïs:** \- _D'accord, Mercii 3_ **#** ✉ **#**  
 **  
**  
Après ça, Anaïs rangea son téléphone est rentra dans le lycée. Elle chercha cet arbre immense et tomba facilement dessus. Elle s'avança en stressant de plus en plus. Rosalya lui fit un signe avant de s'avancer vers elle qui répondit par un sourire. Rosalya enlaça Anaïs pour lui dire bonjour. Choquée mais attendrissante elle répondit à son étreinte.

 **«Aller je te sens stressé jusqu'au bout du nez** ! _fit la jeune fille._  
 **—** **Normal Rosa !** **  
** **—** **Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis, ils vont t'adorer !** **  
** **—** **Rosa, je ne voudrais pas être de trop,** _dit-elle alors que Rosalya la tira vers le banc._  
 **—** **Raconte pas de conneries Ana, je les connais, se sont mes amis, et ils vont devenir les tiens, ok ?»**

Anaïs acquiesça malgré le stress et suivit Rosalya jusqu'au banc où se trouvait déjà plusieurs personnes.

 **«Tous le monde, je vous présente Anaïs, euh, c'est quoi ton nom de famille au fait** ? _dit Rosalya en se tournant vers la jeune brune._  
 **—** **Williams.** **  
** **—** **On dirait un nom de bourgeoise !** _dit une voix masculine quelques peu désagréable._  
 **—** **Castiel !** _gronda un autre jeune homme._  
 **—** **Castiel, je te prierai de bien voilà fermer ce qui te sert de bouche !** _Continua Rosalya_  
 **—** **Je t'ai pas parlé à toi !** _continua le prénommé Castiel._  
 **—** **Vous allez arrêter un peu,** _fit le jeune homme à la tenue victorienne._  
 **—** **Ne t'en mêle pas Lysandre,** _cria en chœur Rosalya et Castiel._  
 **—** **Ne fait pas attention à eux, ils sont toujours comme ça** ** _,_** _sourit une jeune rousse._ **Moi c'est Iris, et voici Violette, Kim, Alexy, son frère jumeau Armin, Kentin, Lysandre, et je ne te présente pas Castiel et Rosalya,** _dit-elle en les désignant._  
 **—** **Haha, non effectivement, merci et enchantée.** **  
** **—** **Tu es en quelle classe ?** **  
** **—** **En Terminale ST2S, et vous ?**  
 **—** **Rosalya, Kim, Violette, Alexy et moi-même sommes dans la même classe que toi ! Armin est Kentin sont en STID et Lysandre et Castiel en ES.**  
 **—** **Ils sont toujours comme ça,** _demanda Anaïs qui n'avait décroché de la dispute entre Castiel et Rosalya._ **Faudrait pas les arrêter ?**  
 **—** **Surtout pas p'tite,** _fit Kim._ **Si tu fais ça tu finiras comme Lysandre, à l'infirmerie.**  
 **—** **Sérieusement ?**  
 **—** **Oui, Lysandre avait essayé de les arrêter mais il sait malencontreusement prit un coup,** _finit Alexy._  
 **—** **Rien de bien grave, mais depuis…** _commença Iris_  
 **—** **P-personne ne les arrête»** _finit Violette._

La sonnerie retentit dans tous le lycée faisant arrêter la dispute entre Castiel et Rosalya.

 **«Tu étais où avant d'arriver en ville ?** _demanda Iris._  
 **—** **A New York !»**

Elle allait crier mais Anaïs la stoppa:

 **«Si c'est pour me dire que c'est génial comme Rosa me la dit, oui ça l'est, mais nous avons déménagé pour que mes parents aient moins de travail et soient plus proches de nous.** **  
** **—** **Ha d'accord !»**

Les filles se séparèrent des garçons qui se dirigèrent dans l'autre bâtiment.  
Quand elle entra en classe, elle s'installa au fond. Alexy prit place à ses côtés devançant Rosalya qui a dû se mettre devant, non sans lancer un regard noir à Alexy. Le professeur se lança dans son récit de la rentrée, parlant de l'avenir, du bac, Anaïs rigola à la pensée que Loli avait raison

 **«Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?** _demanda son voisin._  
 **—** **Je pensais à une amie qui à repris les cours plutôt que nous et qui se plaignait que les profs parlait déjà du bac et tout** , _souriait Anaïs._  
 **—** **Ha ouais, elle a pas tord, c'est déjà barbant que je suis pressé d'être en vacances !** **  
** **—** **Dis, ça ne te dérange pas d'être le seul mec dans une classe de filles ?** **  
** **—** **Non du tout, pourquoi ?**  
 **—** **Bah je sais pas, je serais dans une classe où il y a que des mecs, ça me gênerait grave.**  
 **—** **Alex est particulier aussi** , _s'incrusta Rosalya._  
 **—** **Cela veut dire que je suis unique,** _continua Alexy._  
 **—** **Je n'irais pas dire que tu es unique non plus,** _répliqua Rosa._  
 **—** **Vous n'allez pas vous disputer en classe quand même** ?! _injuria Anaïs._  
 **—** **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas pareil qu'avec Castiel !»**

Anaïs sourit à cette remarque, puis deux heures de vie de classe finies, les élèves avaient le droit à une pause. Les filles et Alexy se rejoignirent au banc près du grand arbre. Anaïs s'installa derrière l'arbre à l'ombre.

 **«Tiens, je ne te connais pas, tu es qui ?** _fit une jeune homme_  
 **—** **Armin, c'est la jeune fille que Rosa, enfin Iris nous a présenté, mais tu été trop occupé à jouer que tu n'y a pas fait attention !** _fit remarquer son frère._  
 **—** **Ho, désolé…**  
 **—** **Ce n'est pas grave, je m'appelle Anaïs»** _sourit cette dernière._

Armin lui rendit son sourire avant de s'installer et de se replonger dans son jeu. Lysandre et Castiel parlaient dans leur coin, Alexy et Rosalya débâtait sur une nouvelle tendance, Violette dessinait pendant que Kim et Iris parlaient du club de musique. Anaïs était là, entrain de les regarder. Les détailler. Ce demandant si elle s'était vraiment faites autant d'amis en deux heures de cours... Puis elle se replongea dans son bouquin après avoir envoyée un message à Dakota, son copain:

 **#** ✉ **#** **Anaïs:** _Salut n'amour ! Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Je t'envoie ce message depuis mon nouveau lycée, plutôt sympa, il y a des gens vraiment chouettes ici ! Bref, tu me manques, vivement qu'on se voit ! Bisous 3_ **#** ✉ **#**


	5. Chapitre 4

Deux heures de sciences et technique sanitaires et sociales, la matière principale du bac ST2S. Le petit groupe se rendit au self pour pouvoir déjeuner rejoignant les autres garçons. Anaïs s'installa en bout de table, face à Castiel.

Semoule et saucisses, le repas du midi.

 **«A-anaïs, de l'eau ?** _demanda Violette._

 **—** **Je veux bien, merci»** _sourit Anaïs._

Après avoir posé son verre, Anaïs leva les yeux sentant quelqu'un la fixer: Castiel. Elle le fixa à son tour:

 **«Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** _finit-elle par demander._

 **—** **C'est drôle, ton visage me dit quelque chose...**

 **—** **Ha bon ? Je ne vois pas comment, je ne te connais que depuis quatre heures.**

— **Ceci s'appelle se prendre un râteau Cast'** , _fit Rosalya._

 **—** **La ferme Rosa, je ne t'ai pas sonnée.»**

Sur ces mots désagréable Castiel sortit du self:

 **«Rosa...**

 **—** **Quoi Lysandre ? Si on ne peut plus s'amuser,** _dit-elle boudeuse._

 **—** **Il a raison Rosalya, tu connais Castiel et son humeur...**

 **—** **Ca va Iris, c'est un grand garçon»** _dit-elle en se levant de table à son tour._

Iris souffla.

 **«Désolé** , _fit Alexy en direction d'Anaïs_. **Ce n'est pas tous le temps comme ça..**

— **Heu bah généralement, si** , _fit son frère._

— **Armin, retourne dans ton jeu.**

 **—** **Ca va Alexy, faut bien qu'Anaïs voit le caractère de nos deux amis.**

 **—** **Haha, ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais ce genre de caractère** , _finit par dire Anaïs_ **. Mais je n'aime pas voire des amis se chamailler comme par autant de méchanceté.**

 **—** **Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, au fond ils s'aiment énormément, ce sont des chamailleries de frères et sœurs. Ils se connaissent depuis la maternelle et leurs parents sont très amis, ne t'en fait pas pour eux** **»** _finit Iris._

Anaïs allait répondre quand son téléphone sonna un nouveau message, elle regarda ce dernier et sourit .

 **#** **#** **Loli:** Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondue plus tôt, j'étais occupée. Comment tu vas ?

 **Anaïs:** Tranquille et toi ? Tqt pas, j'avais pu le deviner.

 **Loli:** Tranquille, que fais-tu ?

 **Anaïs:** Je viens de terminer mon déjeuner et toi ?

 **Loli:** Je suis en cours, uhuuu :'(

 **Anaïs:** Haaaan ! J'vais dire à ton/ta prof !

 **Loli:** J'ten pris babe 3 XD

 **Anaïs:** Hahahaha, alors ces paroles, ça avance ? **#** **#**

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle rangea son téléphone, puis s'excusa auprès du groupe sortant de table. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, fit son nécessaire et sortit allant à son casier déposer ses affaires qu'il le lui était pas nécessaire pour l'après-midi. En se retournant elle tomba nez à nez avec trois filles.

 **«Que puis-je pour vous ?** _Demanda Anaïs._

 **—** **Je m'appelle Ambre, à ma droite c'est Charlotte et à ma gauche Li.**

 **—** **Enchantée, je suis...**

 **—** **Anaïs,** _coupa la prénommée Ambre_ **. Je sais, je suis pas là pour me présentée par simple politesse, mais pour te mettre en garde.**

 **—** **Ha bon ? Et sur quoi ?**

 **—** **Castiel.**

 **—** **Castiel ?**

 **—** **Oui, je te préviens juste qu'il est à moi, j'aimerai que tu ne l'approche pas. Que tu arrêtes de lui parler, fin en clair, tu arrêtes tout contacte avec.**

 **—** **Ho, et qui es-tu pour, hum, m'imposer ça.**

 **—** **Hum, sa futur femme.**

 **—** **Ho, dois-je être honorée de parler à la futur femme d'un être à la chevelure rouge ? Peut-être est-il prince ?**

 **—** **Haha, et je serai sa princesse. Bon écoute j'vais pas y aller par quatre chemin ok ? tu l'approches plus, un point c'est tout.**

 **—** **Dans ce cas, chère futur princesse,** _s'incline telle_ , **veuillez excusée mon insolence mais je ne vous obéirais pas, sur ceux, je permet de prendre congé de votre présence qui n'est guère appréciable. »**

Anaïs s'apprêta à partir quand elle fut projetée contre les casiers tenue par les deux autres filles.

 **«Ecoute petite peste** , _commença Ambre_. **Castiel et moi c'est écrit, ok ? Tu n'interfères pas dans notre amour.**

 **—** **C'est bon, ta finit ?** _attendit-elle_. **Très bien, donc premièrement si ton histoire d'amour est écrit, alors personnes ne peut empêcher cela, donc de quoi tu as peur ? Deuxièmement j'en ai rien à foutre de ton amour pour Castiel, et il ne m'intéresse guère, car j'ai déjà quelqu'un et pour finir je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une pimbêche dans ton genre c'est claire ? »**

Au fil du récit Ambre perdit son assurance et à la fin Anaïs retira de l'emprise de Li et Charlotte et parti se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Elle passa d'étagère, à étagère puis s'arrêta devant un livre "Au delà des étoiles".

 **«Très bon livre, je te le conseil vraiment,** _dit une voix qui fit sortir Anaïs de ses pensées._

 **—** **Heu...** _Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune blond._

 **—** **Ho désolé ! Je ne voulais pas interférer dans vos pensées mais je vous voyez le regarder depuis deux bonnes minutes.**

 **—** **Ho vraiment ? Je ne me suis pas sentie m'éloignée dans mes pensées,** _sourit-elle._

 **—** **Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne me souviens pas de ton visage,** _dit-il réfléchi._

 **—** **Ho oui, j'ai déménagée à la fin des vacances, je m'appelle Anaïs,** _dit-elle en tendant la main._

 **—** **Nathaniel** , _en répondant à sa poignet._

 **—** **Tu es en quelle classe ?**

 **—** **Terminal L et toi ?**

 **—** **St2S**

 **—** **Ho, c'est rare que des filières or des L viennent aux CDI,** _sourit-il._

 **—** **Haha, j'adore les livres, toutes sortent, romans, mangas...»**

Les deux jeunes s'installèrent sur une table continuant de parler de tout et de rien. La sonnerie retentit puis il continua à parler jusqu'à la salle d'Anaïs.

 **«Bon, c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, a plus tard !»** _partit Nathaniel._

Anaïs rentra dans la salle et s'installa aux côtés de Rosalya.

 **«Tu as arrêtée de faire la tête ?** _demanda Anaïs._

 **—** **Je ne faisais pas la tête,** _dit-elle de mauvaise humeur._

 **—** **Bon à ce que je vois...»**

Anaïs se leva et s'installa au fond de la classe, aux côtés de Violette qui griffonnait.

 **«Tu dessines souvent, non ?** _demanda Anaïs._

 **—** **O-oui assez** , _répond telle timidement._

 **—** **Tu dessines bien !**

 **—** **M-merci. Tu dessines ?**

 **—** **Je griffonne, j'illustre certaines phrases que j'invente.**

 **—** **T-tu me montreras ?**

 **—** **Si tu veux»** _sourit-elle._

Le professeur coupa toute conversation entre les deux jeunes filles et elles écoutèrent le cours de français.

La sonnerie retentit signalant la fin des cours. Anaïs sortit :

 **«Ana' attends !** _Cria Rosalya._

 **—** **Tiens, tu parles sans mauvaise humeur ?**

 **—** **Ecoute, je suis désolée, c'est juste que Castiel à le don de me mettre en pétard, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'énervé contre toi, je suis désolée.**

 **—** **C'est bon, je te pardonne, on va en sport maintenant ?»**

Elles avancèrent vers le gymnase, et allèrent se changer, Anaïs enfila sa tenue puis elles se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Deux autres classes étaient avec eux, la STI2D où se trouvait Armin et Kentin et la ES où se trouvait Lysandre et Castiel.

 **«Castielinou !** Cria une voix à en détruire les oreilles.

 **—** **Ho, ça c'est Ambre,** glissa Rosalya.

 **—** **Ambre ?**

 **—** **Oui la soeur de Nathaniel, je t'ai vue tout à l'heure avec d'ailleurs,** _fit Rosa._ **Bref, elle en est éperdument amoureuse.**

 **—** **Ha oui, elle me la dit tout à l'heure, elle m'a limite menacée si je l'approché.**

 **—** **Haha, elle fait ça avec tous le monde, regarde la tête de Castiel.»**

Anaïs regarda la tête de Castiel qui avait un air de dégoût sur le visage.

 **«Et bin, il a l'air de l'apprécié d'y donc.**

 **—** **Bon, installez-vous !** _cria un des professeurs_. **Aujourd'hui nous mettons en place le cours, vous pouvez donc faire ce qui vous plaît, mais la semaine prochaine vous auriez des groupes. Vous pouvez vous mélangez, mais vous devez obligatoirement faire un sport ! »**

Les élèves se dispersent peu à peu.

 **«Bon on fait quoi ?** _demanda Kim._

 **—** **Hey les filles, vous venez jouer ?!** _cria Alexy_

 **—** **A quoi ?** _demanda Rosa._

 **—** **Hand ?**

 **—** **Filles contre mecs ?** _proposa Alexy._

 **—** **Les filles ?** _demanda Rosalya._

 **—** **De toutes façon il faut bien faire quelques choses pendant une heure trente.»**

Rosalya, Violette, Anaïs, Iris et Kim se placèrent en face de Castiel, Alexy, Lysandre, Kentin et Armin.

Les filles engagèrent, Rosalya lança le ballon à Kim qui avança jusqu'à être entouré d'Alexy, Kentin et Lysandre. Kim lança le ballon vers Iris qui le perdit se retrouvant dans les mains d'Armin qui le lança à Castiel. Ce dernier courut jusqu'au but à ses trousses Anaïs et derrière eux le reste des deux équipes. Anaïs bloqua le passage à Castiel qui dû lançait le ballon à Alexy, qui le lança à son frère, puis le lança dans le but se qui fit un score de un-zéro, pour les garçons. Le match continua jusqu'à ce que les professeurs autorisèrent les élèves à allait se changer. Le match se termina sur huit-six pour les garçons. Mais le match se termina dans une ambiance joviale. Ils se changèrent et ils sortirent du bâtiment se rejoignant or du lycée leur cours étant finit.

 **«Bon à lundi !** _dit Anaïs._

 **—** **Qu'elle idée de faire une rentrée un vendredi,** _fit Kim._

 **—** **Ouais mais bon on est déjà en week-end !** _fit Rosalya_. **Je fais la route jusqu'au parc avec toi si tu veux Ana'**

 **—** **Pas de problèmes mais je vais chercher mon frère au collège.**

 **—** **Pas de soucis, je reprendrais ma sœur, a plus tard les filles !»**

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le collège.

 **«Salut Gaby,** _fit sa soeur._

 **—** **Salut Ana', heu ?**

 **—** **Je te présente Rosalya, Rosa mon frère Gabriel.**

 **—** **Enchantée. Juliette !»** _cria Rosalya._

Une jeune fille à la chevelure claire et au yeux d'or avança vers eux.

 **«Rosa ? Tu viens me chercher ?** _dit-elle._

 **—** **Hum, Juliette, je te présente Anaïs et son frère..**

 **—** **Gabriel, on est dans la même classe.»**

Après les présentations, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent jusqu'au parc où ils se séparèrent pour rentrée chacun chez eux.


End file.
